Various types of fluid coupling devices have been proposed in the prior art for coupling hoses for transmitting a wide variety of fluids such as liquids and/or solids. The coupling devices have been utilized for coupling hydraulic fluids, liquids and semi-solids and the like. Among the most difficult materials to transmit through a fluid coupling device are high pressure fluids such as high pressure liquids and/or high pressure gases with the solid particulate material transmitted therewith. In the field of sand blasting, wet blasting and painting, the difficulty encountered with the fluid couplings are particularly troublesome due to the abrasive quality of the sand blasting or wet blasting materials.
In a typical sand blasting operation, a high pressure air compressor forces particulate abrasive material in the form of selected sand particles through a hose to a nozzle whereat the fluid will project the abrasive particles to a surface for cleaning and removing undesirable surface material. The hose interconnecting the high pressure air compressor and the nozzle in general will be composed of a plurality of hose sections interconnected by hose couplings. In the past, the hose couplings were typically formed from a metallic material and interconnected the abutting hose sections to form a tight line between the high pressure air compressor and the sand blasting nozzle. Since the abrasive material was transmitted through the hose and couplings at a high rate, it was common for the hose to be abraded and fractured at a point particularly where the hose would undergo a bend or a small radius. In addition, the high velocity abrasive material would likewise abrade the coupling interconnecting the hose sections, thereby deteriorating the fluid tight seals in the coupling member. The suction of the fluid tight seals, typically O-rings in the coupling members, would cause high pressure leaks which further aggravated and deteriorated the leak in the coupling member resulting in failure of the coupling member. Accordingly, the coupling member would have to be replaced by a new coupling. It should be appreciated that a typical sand blasting operation incorporates a multitude of coupling members between the air compressor and the nozzle. The replacement of the coupling members caused a substantial downtime for the sand blasting operation, resulting in enormous expense in some situations, for example a ship located in a dry dock. The dry dock fees of large ships are very substantial and the failure of a low cost coupling member resulted in a very substantial loss in the overall cost of the sand blasting operation.
In my prior patent application Ser. No. 627,780, filed July 5, 1984 and entitled "A Pipe Coupling," I disclosed a novel pipe coupling wherein the end of a first hose was abutted against an end of a second hose to provide a hose to hose coupling and to eliminate any metallic material interposed between the first and second hoses. This invention eliminated contact of the abrasive material with any metallic or coupling material of the coupling members.
It is a primary object of the present invention to improve upon my prior invention as set forth in application Ser. No. 627,780, filed July 5, 1984 and to provide a superior coupling member for use with high pressure fluids and/or liquid and specifically suitable for sand blasting or wet blasting operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose comprising a first and a second coupling member having first and second major thread means enabling the first coupling member to be threadably engaged with the second threaded member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose wherein the first and second coupling members are constructed of a resilient and deformable material for enabling radial expansion of the first and second coupling members upon the application of fluid pressure in combination with means for inhibiting the radial expansion of the second coupling member, whereby the radial expansion of the first coupling member within the second coupling member creates a fluid tight seal therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose including first locking ring engaging means and second locking ring engaging means disposed respectively on the first and second coupling members for receiving a locking ring means cooperating with the first and second locking ring engaging means to releasably inhibit relative rotation between the first and second coupling members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose wherein the first and second coupling members include first and a second internal minor thread means for cooperating with a flowable adhesive which is cured between the voids located between the first and second coupling members and the first and second hoses thereby creating first and second adhesive threads bonded to the first and second hoses for threadably engaging the first and second internal minor thread means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose, including a first and a third plurality of through aperture disposed in the first coupling member for enabling insertion of the flowable adhesive for bonding to the first hose for creating structural projections which extend through the first and third through aperture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose wherein the first and second major thread means have an integral number of turns for enabling the insertion of a first hose section between a second and third hose section while maintaining the preferred orientation of the first, second and thrid hose sections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose which enables a hose to hose coupling wherein the first and second coupling members are not exposed to the material internal the hose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose wherein the first and second coupling members are constructed of a low cost polymeric material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a first and a second hose which is low cost, reliable, and enables the easy replacement of the coupling member on a hose.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.